


This is Real

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Sassy Castiel, Sassy Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If that's your way of trying to flirt with me then you're doing it wrong. Come back to me when you've learned the meaning of class."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Real

**Author's Note:**

> My parents told me their love story and I thought "Hey, why don't I make this a Destiel AU?" 
> 
> So I did.
> 
> In this story, Castiel is my mom and Dean is my dad. You try and piece together how they are in real life.

Castiel was not afraid to admit that he loved his job. He wasn't the kind of person to be the star. He was more of a backstage guy, pulling the strings and watching to see how it works. He has worked on many tv shows, mostly children's shows and, if he does his job well, he'll be moved to the local theater as the production manager.

Life was good for him.

Of course his co-workers never saw it that way. They knew of his family story. They knew how hard he worked to get here and why he acts the way he does. What with having an absent mother and a father who couldn't care less about him, they expected him to be a little more fragile.

Cas grew up with three older siblings: Anna, the beloved, Gabriel, the older gay brother, and Michael, the reckless. He has half siblings on his father's side but he never bothers to meet them. The mere thought of his father having a second family already hurt. The fact that he cared more for the other family hurt even more.

But Castiel decided to be the strong one of the family. He never let his father's careless nature affect him. He let his older sister get all the new clothes and graciously took the hand-me-downs from his brothers. He worked harder than any of them and made a name for himself.

"Cas?" Castiel looked up and smiled at his collegue, Charlie. The fiery red head was his neighbor and best friend since diapers. Everyone in the neighborhood thought that they would get together and get married.

That is until they all found out they were both gay.

Charlie's parents were fine with it, only insisting that she get a college education. Castiel's parents were not as accepting. He didn't dwell on that thought for long as Charlie punched his arm playfully. "You finished with your resumé?" Cas nodded, letting her read his recently finished resumé. "Man I feel how tense you are. Lighten up! You'll totally get the job. If they don't hire you, they don't know real talent."

"It's not about talent, it's about experience."

"And you have more experience than everyone in the building. You know how to do every job known to the production business. You've got this, bro." Charlie's encouraging words brought a smile to his face and he gave her a one armed hug. "And what about you?" he asked as she closed his folder neatly.

She shrugged on response. "I'm fine here." He frowned at that, crossing his arms. He knew Charlie was lying by the way that she spoke. Her eyes didn't have the usual spark as she spoke those three words. No, she wasn't fine here and he knew it.

Before he could say anything to her, one of his co-workers ran up to him with a big grin on her face. "Cas! Charlie! There are these really hot guys in the lobby!" Her eyes lit up in excitement and Cas only shook his head in amusement. Meredith was always so boy crazy that it wasn't even scary anymore.

After a few seconds of jumping up and down, she looked at Cas with a mischievous smile. "Mere? Why are you looking at me like that?" He never liked that expression. It meant she was up to something. "Cassy, one of them could be the one for you."

Oh no.

"Oh honey, no. You don't even know if he's into guys." he tried to reason his way out of it but Meredith only shook her head. "Oh he's into guys alright. I overheard him talk about this cute guy with the messy black hair and I think that's you."

"That could be anyone at all..."

"You're the only one who doesn't use product in this entire building, Cas! Come on, give it a shot." He sighed, standing up. "I'm heading over to the water station and don't do anything you would regret, Meredith. That goes for you too, Charlie." The red haired girl put her hands up in surrender, failing to hide the laughter she was holding in.

Though he didn't show it, he did think about Meredith's words.  _One of them could be the one for you._ He shook his head, clearing it of all thoughts about love. He did want to love someone and be loved back of course. He wasn't that pessimistic. But love was a word that could be used to manipulate and break people. His father and sister were great examples of that.

He didn't want to follow in their footsteps.

"Hey there."

Cas jumped in surprise, not realizing that he already got to the water station. "Oh um... hi." Jesus, he's never like this, fumbling for words like an idiot. He looked up and was met with a pair of green eyes that were sparkling with amusement. He huffed, not wanting to be seen as weak, and straightened up. He grabbed a paper cup and started filling it with water. He didn't notice his shaking hands in the process.

He felt that same pair of green eyes staring at him intently and he tried to think nothing of it. After a few awkward seconds, the man said "You know, you're pretty skinny."

Oh for fuck's sake.

He looked up from his cup, placing it on top of the table next to the water dispenser. "Seriously?" Green eyes only raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk. "Seriously what?" Cas sighed in frustration again, grabbing the cup of water and downing it in one gulp. "Not even a proper greeting? And 'hey there' is not counted as a proper greeting." he said before green eyes could say anything else.

"If that's your way of trying to flirt with me then you're doing it wrong. Come back to me when you've learned the meaning of class."

He didn't mean to sound harsh. He didn't even know where those words came from but he had to keep the act up. He glared at the slightly taller man, unconsciously counting his freckles. "Good day, sir." He then turned with a sassy flourish and walked away.

Before he was able to turn the corner, the man called out with a sarcastic "I'm Dean. Nice to meet you too!"

* * *

 

Cas thought that was all he would see of Dean but boy was he wrong. He was everywhere! The guy apparently got a job from his fraternity brother in the same damn floor as him. What made it worse was that he was now in the same production team as him. He didn't know if Dean did it on purpose or if, by some twisted reason, fate decided to keep them close.

It was plain to him that Dean did this on purpose.

Now Dean was actually a really charming guy and that annoyed the hell out of him. He always volunteered to help in the difficult jobs. He never asked for anything in return and everyone in the team loved him to bits. What made it worse was that everyday for the past 2 months, Dean always had a cup of coffee, 2 sugars and 2 teaspoons of creamer, on his desk.

Okay maybe that was a good thing but he made it his goal to not let Dean Winchester into his head. No matter how cute his smile or how melodious his laugh is. Nope. He was not going to like Dean. He had better things to do than coo over the new employee. "Earth to Castiel?" Cas snapped out of his thoughts and was met with an amused Charlie. "Who were you thinking about?"

"No one." he said a little bit too quickly. Charlie only smiled coyly at him and went back to work, making Cas stare at her dumbly. Was there something Charlie knew that he didn't? Before he could ask her, Dean was walking towards him, that stupid smile on his face and his cup of coffee ready in his hands. "Heya Cas! Here's your coffee, exactly how you like it." Cas still didn't know how Dean knew his coffee preference but took the cup anyway, smelling the contents and sighing heavily.

"Thank you, Dean. That was very kind of you." Charlie snorted behind him and he turned around to glare at her. All she did was try and hide her giggles but her shaking shoulders gave it away. "Um... Anyway, is there anything else you need?" Dean asked, giving him that easy smile that could make every person's heart melt. Except Castiel's of course. He stared at him intently, trying to figure out what was Dean's motive in all this. After a few seconds he sighed, which was his favorite thing to do recently, and shook his head.

"I need answers." he said, placing his coffee on his desk slowly. Dean tilted is head slightly, giving Cas that same smile he did when they first met. "Like answers to a math test? You need to specify what kind of answers, Cas." When Cas finally looked up and studied Dean carefully, he only noticed now how handsome he really is. His dark blonde hair, combed out carefully. His curious green eyes that seemed to have no end. His kissable lips that...

Woah

Did he just say kissable lips?

Cas shook his head, trying to rid those thoughts away. But now that they were in his head, they wouldn't go away. Damn it. He told himself he wouldn't like Dean Winchester. Cas took a deep breath and motioned for Dean to sit in one of the monoblock chairs that they always keep nearby. He distracted himself with the scratch of the plastic against the linoleum floor before looking up at the older man again. "I will ask you one question and you must answer me truthfully, clear?"

"Crystal."

"What exactly are you doing here?"

There wasn't a sarcastic comeback or a cocky smile like he expected but instead he found Dean leaning back into his chair and actually thinking about his answer. He let Dean think, fidgeting in his own seat as well. After a few minutes, Dean sat up straight and looked Cas in the eye. "You know I'm not exactly the most tech savvy person." The side of Cas' lip twitched upwards at that and Dean caught it before smiling himself. 

"I'm useless in anywhere with advertisement and media in general. My course was Chemical Engineering, for fuck's sake. I should be the one making this shit instead of operating them." Cas raised an eyebrow at the mention of Dean's course. He never saw Dean as a mathematical genius. This showed that he may or may not have judged him too quickly and he felt a slight pang of guilt at that. "The only reason that I'm here is..."

Dean looked away for a few seconds from Cas' intense stare and tentatively reached for his hand. When they were only mere inches away, he let them hover uncertainly. "Because of you." He pulled his hands back at that, expecting another violent reaction from the dark haired man. Cas only blinked in disbelief, letting Dean's words wash over him.

_The only reason I'm here is because of you._

"What does that mean?" he asked quietly, hoping that Charlie was not eavesdropping on them. Dean took a shaky breath before speaking, "I don't know Cas. There's just something about you that's different from everyone else. And I don't know what it is. I'm not good at this romance stuff."

"I saw that the moment we met."

Dean continued, not listening to Cas. "And for some reason, you make me want to try. Try harder to be romantic and maybe you would..."

"Yeah okay."

Dean looked up in confusion, his green eyes shining a small light of hope. "Okay what?" 

Cas rolled his eyes and laughed. "Take me on a date and let's see how romantic you could be."

* * *

 

Needless to say, Dean was not a very romantic person. Cas expected to be taken to at least a movie theater or a walk in the park if he was going to be cliché. Instead, Dean took him to _Pizza Hut_ because they had a discount on anyone who could finish three pizzas in 30 minutes. He didn't expect to enjoy the night. He didn't expect to be walked back home. And he definitely did not expect to be left on the doorstep with the ghost of a kiss. 

He didn't expect to lie in bed and actually be excited to see Dean tomorrow.

He didn't expect to run up to Dean the next day and give him a proper kiss.

But, surprisingly, he did expect to fall in love with Dean.

And fell he did.

* * *

 

It was a sunset he never got to see in the city. The lazy waves tickled his feet as he walked hand-in-hand with Dean on the shore. They talked about everything and nothing, just like their late night phone calls. Phone calls that are usually limited to 20 minutes because Dean used a pay phone. After a year of working together, Dean got a job to manage an advertisement company and Cas finally got to become a production manager for huge theater productions. 

But even with different jobs, Dean still never failed to give him a cup of coffee, exactly how he liked it. He never failed to give him a minute long kiss before going their separate ways for work. They were little gestures of romance that Cas cherished dearly, considering that Dean was rubbish at it. Dean gave him an alarm clock for their 5 month anniversary. That shows his romantic prowess quite clearly.

Cas started talking about their new production of  _Miss Saigon_ that they will be doing in a year and Dean watched him closely. He watched how his blue eyes lit up as he talked about musical theater. He watched his animated hands, one still linked with his own, describe how the sets and props will look like. He watched each goofy smile and tender sigh come out of those plump, pink lips. 

It was then and there that Dean realized that he wanted to be with him forever.

"Will you marry me?"

Cas stopped talking immediately, freezing one hand in mid-air. He looked at Dean, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. "Huh?" Dean laughed heartily, grabbing on to the sides of his boyfriend's face. "I said, will you marry me?" Cas was still at a lost for words when Dean slid his hands gently down his arms to hold Cas' hands again. 

He dreamed of this moment as a little kid. He always imagined to be the one on one knee and watching the man he loves say a teary eyed "yes". He didn't know how to respond now that he was on the other side of the fence. There was no actual warning. No getting down on one knee or strong declamations of love. Just him and Dean, sitting on the beach, slowly being enveloped by the darkness as Dean awaits his answer to the unexpected question.

He didn't even have a ring.

And Cas found himself strangely okay with that. 

"Yes." 

The smile that lit up Dean's face made him smile too. He smiled so much it hurt his face. Dean hugged him tightly, promising to get a ring as soon as he saved up but Cas was okay with not having an engagement ring to show off to his friends. He was okay with not having the grand proposal. He was okay with having Dean for the rest of his life. He was okay with having the man with the quirky, annoying yet endearing attitude. 

He didn't need a fairytale that lasted for a day. He didn't need a fictional prince to sweep him off his feet. All he needed was Dean. What he had with Dean was their own twisted fairytale. 

But unlike every other fairytale.

This was real.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying for math and spanish but I decided to write gay fanfic based on my parents.
> 
> DO YOU SEE MY PRIORITIES!
> 
> Oh and this is not edited at all so forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I also apologize for the suckiness of this entire story.


End file.
